¿Naturaleza Evolutiva o Destructiva? ¿Cuál es tu elección?
by flayjunior15
Summary: Dalek Sec fue considerado una anomalía por inclusive entre sus demás pares. Ya que sus intentos de poder perpetuar la belicosa raza Dalek, lo llevaban cada vez más lejos del credo por el que fueron creados. ¿Qué pensó cuando sus pares lo traicionaron y sus sueños se esfumaron con él? ¿En una raza de que otra manera está condenada debido al Karma que han acumulado en su existencia?


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los derechos de Doctor Who y sus derivados, pertenecen a la BBC. No se pretende ninguna infracción de Copyritght.

… **.**

 **¿Naturaleza Evolutiva o Destructiva?**

 **¿Cuál es tu elección?**

Si existía un concepto del Karma, que se explicaba que lo que hayas hecho en la vida o en tu vida pasada, séase bueno o malo, este tarde o temprano se te regresara a ti del mismo modo. Tal concepto humano nunca fue algo que entendieran las otras razas alienígenas que pululaban por el universo infinito. Entre esas estaba una de las especies más peligrosa del cosmos, los Daleks.

Creados y 'nacidos' en el planeta de Skaro, muy lejos de la tierra y creados por un hombre ( _si es que podía considerarse uno a tal alienígena_.) de nombre Davros. Tiránico y megalómano, creo a los Daleks como una visión de su 'raza superior', está la condujo a la guerra por casi todo el universo y en la eliminación de cientos de formas de vidas, por causa de su raza xenófoba creada que eran los Daleks. A pesar de su aspecto robótico, eran de hecho Cyborgs, con un cuerpo vivo encerrado y apoyado por una especie de carcasa exterior móvil armada metálica, hecha de Dalekanium y polycarbide la cual era una armadura metálica de protección. Con una especie de telescopio en la base superior de su cabeza y el resto del cuerpo parecían un tarro de pimienta voluminosa y redonda, pero eso estaba lejos de ser algo manso. Ya que se dice que un solo Dalek es capaz de exterminar la vida en un planeta, y un ejército de estos el lograr exterminar la vida en toda una galaxia.

Pero hace mucho que esta raza estaba al borde de la extinción, producto de una enorme guerra que sostuvieron contra otra poderosa raza llamada los Señores del Tiempo, los cuales estos últimos fueron 'eliminados' a excepción de uno, y los Daleks tuvieron una 'victoria pírrica'. Se encontraban tan lastimados que no faltaría poco para su inmediata desaparición. Más con toda la lucha que los últimos individuos de la raza sostenían contra el último Señor del Tiempo, y considerado el peor enemigo que la raza Dalek tenían, de nombre de El Doctor. Simple y llanamente solo el Doctor. Pero un Dalek quería remediar eso y en su ida y venida de ideas, busco nuevas formas y senderos de salvaguardar el futuro de su especie. Este Dalek era especial, pues la raza Dalek completamente xenófoba, odiaban todo lo que no era semejante a ellos. Considerándose como la 'pura raza' y la 'superior' por encima de todas las especies de todo el universo infinito. Millones de vidas perecieron por tal pensamiento. Una de las características de los Daleks era su completa falta de emociones, ya que fueron creados con la idea de que las emociones producían debilidad y por eso fueron desechados de estos, a excepción de una sola emoción que se les dejo implantada en ellos, y era el odio a otras especies por ser diferentes e 'inferiores' a ellos.

Por esta razón tal pensamiento de pensar de forma individual y buscar ideas seria visto como algo agravante para esta raza que se consideraba 'superior' y todo lo 'diferente' a ellos seria odiado y desechado. El Dalek Sec no era cualquier Dalek común, este pertenecía junto a otros tres Dalek al llamado 'Culto de Skaro'. Cuya misión era saber cómo 'pensar como el enemigo' y buscar nuevas formas de supervivencia para su especie. Por ende que su autoridad estaba por encima de todos los Daleks, incluso por encima del líder de estos que era el llamado Emperador Dalek. Pero se decía que los Daleks estaban en su casi extinción, su Emperador estaba muerto lo mismo que su creador 'al parecer'. Sin embargo esto no cambiaba su situación precaria y si no se hacía nada, quizás todo para lo que fue creado el Culto de Skaro seria en vano.

Dalek Sec tras la batalla contra el Doctor en Londres, Inglaterra. En Canary Wharf en el siglo 21. Tuvo que escapar de la batalla derrotado junto a sus otros tres ayudantes Daleks, haciendo un desplazamiento temporal de emergencia. Lo que quería decir es que era un viaje temporal a través del espacio y el tiempo con rumbo desconocido, lo único importante era escapar de la 'masacre' perpetrada por el Doctor, donde millones de Daleks y Cybermen ( _Otra raza Cibernética que atacaba a la tierra y eran rivales de los Daleks_.) fueron absorbidos por el vacío entre universos donde sería imposible salir de ahí. Llegaron a Nueva York en los años 30 del siglo 20, en plena depresión, buscaron con todos los utensilios que pudieron reunir, la forma de crear nuevos Daleks recién nacidos, pero debido a que en la época donde se encontraban no tenían los instrumentos futuristas o adelantados a su tiempo que necesitaban para salvaguardar a sus crías, estas terminaron muriendo a los pocos días de nacer. Por lo que un nuevo plan fue puesto en marcha justo de bajo del recién construido Empire State Building en Manhattan. Y era usar cuerpos de humanos secuestrados para convertirlos en una nueva raza de Daleks. Para eso Dalek Sec se 'trago' a un humano de nombre Diagoras, con el cual se 'fusiono' para mutar en algo distinto a una raza Dalek. El primer hibrido Dalek-Humano.

El experimento fue un éxito, y esto suponía un nuevo comienzo de no ser por algo. El regreso del Doctor había traído consecuencias catastróficas a esto. Si bien después de algunos enfrentamientos, el logro convencer al Doctor de unir fuerzas y buscar un nuevo planeta donde la nueva raza Dalek Hibrida pudieran coexistir, esta vez sin lastimar a nadie. Tal pensamiento, producto del recién descubrimiento de las emociones humanas y de su despertar suscitado en un Dalek, provocaron que los demás Daleks que les servían se revelaran contra él. Traicionándolo y tomándolo prisionero, e induciendo el ADN Dalek en los cuerpos de los humanos para convertirlos en su propio ejército personal, que arrasaría el mundo.

Esto era lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí en estos mismos momentos. Dalek Caan fue quien tomó el mando del Culto de Skaro después de derrocar a Dalek Sec. Este en su forma humana hibrida, con su cerebro casi que expuesto en su enorme cabeza echa de un material que parecida carne pero de origen Dalek, de color carnoso oscuro, con seis tentáculos saliéndole a cada lado respectivamente en tres pares. Y un único ojo en el centro de su cabeza. Sus manos se asemejaban a garras y estaba vestido con el traje oscuro de corbata y zapatos de moda de la época, que pertenecieron al sujeto llamado Diagoras antes de ser absorbido por Sec. Se encontraba encadenado a uno de los pilares en el escondite debajo del Empire State Building. Mientras Dalek Caan daba las respectivas ordenes correspondientes para el asalto final.

"Todos los preparativos están listos. Las tropas hibridas continúan desplegándose por las alcantarillas, esparciéndose por todo el centro de la ciudad. Pronto comenzaremos el plan de ataque para tomar el control de la isla de Manhattan." Hablaba Dalek Caan con el típico acento monótono y robótico que caracterizaban a los seres 'sin emociones' que eran los Daleks. Hasta sus marcados acentos de enojo y odio se oían de la misma fuerza solo que con más fuerza

Dalek Caan estaba conectado a varios cientos de circuitos y cables que estaba enchufados, con la intención de proporcionarle energía y dirigir las operaciones de los Híbridos Dalek-Humano. Convirtiéndolo virtualmente en una especie de 'computadora de batalla.' Conectado con cada hibrido a la espera estos de sus órdenes.

A su lado Dalek Sec o lo que había sido, seguía encadenado a la columna mientras estaba sentado en el suelo polvoriento. Por primera vez desde que aprendió a experimentar los sentimientos por primera vez en cientos o quizás miles de años, un Dalek podía sentir emociones, entre esas el dolor. Pero no solo era el dolor físico de saberse encadenado y sin energías, sino un dolor que no podría considerarse nada 'físico'. Era lo que los humanos llamaban 'dolor del alma'.

"Ese puesto debía de ser mío. ¡Se supone que yo debía de comandar las tropas!" decía en voz alta con un tono cargado de emoción nunca antes vista en Dalek Sec, a Dalek Caan quien solo giro su telescopio que usaba de ojo hacia el

"Tú ya no eres apto para el puesto." Decía Dalek Caan en su típico tono de voz de forma tajante

"Por favor Dalek Caan, recapacita por un segundo." Decía Dalek Sec mientras se arrodillaba ante el que fue su antiguo subordinado

Esto debía de ser algo inaudito el presenciar a un Dalek, o lo que había sido uno. En especial uno tan fanático y leal a la causa como lo fue Dalek Sec. El arrodillarse ante otros, lo cual siempre fue visto como una muestra de debilidad de parte de esta especie. Por eso no tenían piernas y se consideraban los unos a los otros como iguales, debido a que cada uno tenían el mismo aspecto solo variando algunos colores, incluso si debían de estar sometidos a las leyes de sus otros Daleks 'superiores' como el Emperador Dalek o el Culto de Skaro. Por eso ver algo así debía de significar un choque para aquellos que han visto la brutalidad de esta raza xenófoba en su afán de exterminar aquellas especies, que no fuesen como ellos al considerarlos como una 'raza inferior.'

"¿Por qué te arrodillas? ¿Acaso el poco orgullo que te quedaba de ser un Dalek se te ha ido?" Escupió en un tono que sonaba desagradable para aquellos que lo oyesen de parte de Dalek Caan

"No, pero debes de entenderlo. Caan…esto debe de parar, aquí y ahora. ¿Adónde nos ha llevado este credo de sentirnos superiores a los demás? ¡A la casi completa aniquilación! Debes de entenderlo Caan, yo sé que puedes. Tú mismo hablaste con Diagoras y comprendistes hasta donde ha llegado el ingenio y perseverancia de la humanidad. Incluso más que nosotros mismos." Hablaba Sec en un tono que celebraba muchas emociones encontradas

Entre esas resaltaban la tristeza, la compasión, la ira pero en un tono distinto al que usualmente los Daleks sentían, ira hacia sí mismo por haber seguido aquel credo Dalek de extinguir otras especies por sentirse 'superiores'. Algo que no los ha llevado a nada. Con el reciente descubrimiento de sus emociones humanas, Sec comenzó a sentir una gama de emociones que nunca antes había sentido como Dalek. Y eso asustaba, mucho. Quizás era lo que también asustaba a sus antiguos subordinados y por eso le traicionaron.

"Eso es irrelevante ahora. Si considerábamos a los humanos como 'dignos' de supervivencia era para nuestro experimento final. Sujetos de pruebas. Tú te estas yendo fuera de las ramas y traicionando nuestro credo Dalek. Aquel por el que fuimos creados y que nuestro creador nos doto." Resaltaba Caan casi que fríamente

"Davros se equivocó. El no darnos emociones nos hace débiles. Nos hace creer que racionalmente podemos aplastar a cualquiera, pero olvidamos algo. Que aquellos pelearan hasta el final, muchas especies lo hicieron y nos dieron frente aun pese a que las probabilidades estaban en contra de ellos. Mira lo que nos llevó a esto. Míranos ahora, en medio de esta cloaca. Ellos pelearon hasta el final protegiendo a sus semejantes, porque era su emoción. Fue lo que le da fuerzas al Doctor de combatirnos. Por eso nos ha ganado tantas veces. Mira lo que le sucedió a nuestro creador Davros, muerto y desaparecido también. Es su fuerza de voluntad y valentía lo que hace a los humanos grandes supervivientes. Y nosotros al no comprenderla nos hace inferiores, con rumbo a nuestra irremediable desaparición." Hablaba Sec mientras su rostro mezcla de hibrido Humano-Dalek expresaban una almágana de emociones nunca antes vista en un ser de su nueva especie

Dalek Caan no decía nada como se quedaba en silencio. Parecía que lo estaba reconsiderando o así pensaba Sec. Por eso siguió presionando.

"Caan. Por favor para esto. Y recapacita. Podemos evolucionar. Ir más allá que lo que nuestro creador nunca pensó que iríamos. Más allá de nuestras formas encerradas en esa carcaza de metal, donde viviremos y moriremos por toda la eternidad. Podemos parar esto. Para eso debemos dejar de lado nuestras antiguas formas de vida y todo lo que nos definía. ¿Qué pasa si al final lográramos 'eliminar' a todas las especies del universo? ¿Qué nos quedaría de nuestro credo o a donde nos llevaría? ¿Matarnos entre nosotros hasta que no quede nada? ¡Recapacita Caan!" Celebraba Sec en un tono fuerte

Por unos segundos pareciera que Caan realmente lo estuviera reconsiderando, ya que su telescopio que hacía de ojo, bajaba y subía y podía verlo moverse involuntariamente, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Pero ese momento fue roto por el aviso de los otros miembros del Culto de Skaro, Dalek Thay y Dalek Jast.

"¡Alerta! ¡Dispositivo Sónico detectado! ¡Es el Doctor! ¡Sobrevivió! ¡Encontrarlo y EXTERMINARLO!" Decían ambos Dalek intercalados entre avisos con su acento robótico

Ambos Daleks se habían mantenido en silencio mientras estaban al pendiente de los híbridos por lo que no habían prestado mucha atención a la conversación que habían sostenido Sec y Caan. No fue hasta este aviso que Caan decidió ignorar todo lo que se conversó anteriormente y centrarse en su tarea, que era mandar las tropas y eliminar al Doctor.

Es este punto Sec bajo la cabeza apesumbrado creyendo que todo lo que dijo fue en vano. Solo podía más que recostarse de nuevo en la columna esperando su destino.

… _ **.**_

"Mis hermanos Daleks entenderlo de una vez. Si eligen la muerte y la destrucción. Entonces la muerte y la destrucción los elegirán a ustedes." Fueron las palabras de Dalek Sec

Encadenado y flanqueado por los lados por los otros Daleks del Culto de Skaro, Dalek Thay y Dalek Jast. Estaban sobre el escenario en el teatro público cerca al Empire State Building. Ambos estaban confrontando al Doctor quien estaba subido sobre unos asientos encarando a los Daleks también sin miedo alguno, aun pese a que más de una docena de los híbridos Humanos-Daleks estaban flanqueando ambos lados, apuntando sus armas de rayos modificadas en rifles de la época, directamente hacia él y a sus compañeros detrás de él que se guarecían detrás de los asientos.

"¡Incorrecto! Nosotros siempre sobreviviremos." Decía Dalek Thay en su tono de voz robótico pero con un añadido de orgullo en su voz si eso podía sonar posible

"¡Ahora destruiremos a nuestro mayor enemigo! ¡El Doctor!" Hablo Dalek Jast en su típico tono de voz alto robótico mientras lo que parecían ser una cúpula con un conjunto de altavoces o "luces" gemelas que servían como medio de la visión y la comunicación del Dalek, brillaban a ambos lados de su 'cabeza' hecha como un tamborín

Al parecer, a pesar de que podían considerarse como seres 'sin emociones', un cierto sentido de la 'satisfacción' podían escucharse aun a través de ese tono carrasposo y robótico. Como si una importante tarea que nunca ha podido llevarse a cabo se pudiera hacer ahora mismo. Tal era el la 'emoción' Dalek por sentirse en ese momento superiores a sus enemigos, en especial al tener a merced al que consideraban su peor enemigo de frente.

Tal emoción si es que podía vislumbrarse dentro de los Daleks, era algo que los podía llevar a su perdición, pensaba el que había sido un Dalek también, Sec quien no pudo soportar más de esto.

"Pero él puede ayudarlos." Decía Sec tratando de mediar en un último intento en vano de convencer a sus antiguos subordinados de desistir

"El Doctor debe morir." Decía Dalek Thay tajante sin dar ápice a más nada ni queriendo escuchar

"No." Insistía Sec más y más, dándose cuenta que todo pudiera ser de nuevo en vano

"Se los suplico. No." Decía Sec arrastrándose por el escenario, insistiendo. Si el Doctor moría, cualquier oportunidad de elegir una vida distinta, de elegir perpetuar su carrera, de ser mejores más allá de lo que pensó su creador, moriría con él.

"¡EXTERMINAR!" Grito Dalek Thay en la típica frase por los cuales eran conocidos los Daleks en el universo, disparando su rayo mortífero de la muerte directo al Doctor

"¡NOOOOO!" Grito Sec parándose entre el disparo de rayo y el Doctor, recibiendo el disparo de lleno y haciendo por unos segundos que su sistema ósea hibrido de Humano-Dalek se vislumbraran como el rayo verde acababa con su vida

Luego de eso Dalek Sec se desplomó en el escenario frente a ambos Daleks y ante la vista horrorizada del Doctor y de sus acompañantes detrás, que habían sido testigos de aquel lamentable hecho. Incluso los Híbridos Humanos-Daleks sintieron que algo dentro de su interior se removía, al haber sido testigos de la brutalidad y crueldad de los Daleks.

Sec solo pudo sentir una enorme oscuridad que lo envolvía como sintió irse, no pudo evitar sentir que un sentimiento de ansiedad y miedo lo embargaran lo cual era extraño, pues debía de estar muerto ya a estas alturas y los Daleks siempre pensaron que la muerte era el fin de todo, y no había nada más allá de eso. ¿Quizás esta esto lo que los humanos sentían al estar a puertas de su final? ¿Por eso creían en religiones y cosas 'espirituales' aun si ellos no pudieran verlas? No pudo evitar escuchar una última voz antes 'de irse' definitivamente.

"Su propio Líder. La única criatura que les podía haber sacado de la oscuridad y le habéis exterminado. ¿Ves lo que han hecho? ¿Ven lo que es un Dalek en realidad?"

Esa voz él pudo identificarla como la del Doctor. En su tono agrio y enojado al haber sido testigo de aquel hecho. Fue lo último que pudo oír Sec como la oscuridad finalmente lo envolvió llevándoselo consigo.

Un último pensamiento final, incluso si fueron solo segundos antes de desaparecer definitivamente, eran las últimas palabras del Doctor y todo por lo que había luchado. Al final un Dalek no cambiaría sus raíces y la oscuridad de su vida en la que estaban envueltos, la cual terminaría llevándoselos a todos ellos consigo justo como ahora él se iba. Tarde o temprano ellos serían los exterminados. Y quizás, Sec no pudo evitar pensar que eso sería mejor que seguir viviendo una vida miserable, esperando seguir con la siguiente batalla por toda la eternidad hasta que no quedara nadie en pie. Fue lo último que penso antes de finalmente desaparecer.

Sin saberlo Sec, él había predicho exactamente lo que acontecería después de su muerte en el 'mundo real'. La muerte y destrucción les llego a los Daleks como los híbridos se revelaron gracias a una parte del ADN del Doctor dentro de ellos al recibir esta parte del rayo que les dio la vida a estos. Estos matarían a Dalek Jast y a Dalek Thay con sus armas de rayos modificadas. No sin antes caer ellos muertos también segundos después por una secuencia de exterminación, provocada por Dalek Caan al ver el fracaso del experimento. Dalek Caan después escaparía del Doctor usando una secuencia de desplazamiento temporal con rumbo desconocido. Quedando así como el ultimo Dalek en existencia en el universo hasta ahora.

Al final se había hecho la elección, y los dados del destino estaban ya tirados. Solo faltaba esperar hasta donde les llegaría la destrucción a esta misma raza belicosa, la cual había llevado irónicamente la misma destrucción a otros mundos, y que ahora aquel daño se les estaba devolviendo. Tal era el efecto del Karma, lo que haces, lo pagas.

 _ **FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bien, aquí con ustedes les traigo otro One Shot de Doctor Who que me tome el tiempo de hacer. Que no es como si estos capítulos cortos demoraran mucho, así que me es más fácil escribirlos que de tratarse de historias con capítulos seriales, pero bueno._

 _Este Fic corto tiene lugar obviamente para quienes ya sepan, en la tercera temporada de Doctor Who con el Décimo Doctor interpretado por el gran David Tennant. Aunque aquí aparece decidí no describirlo demasiado ya que después de todo, este corto se centra más en Dalek Sec en su versión hibrida, que comprende los capítulos de "Daleks en Manhattan." Y "Evolución de los Daleks." Por lo que los pensamientos de Dalek Sec además de mis pensamientos sobre la especie Dalek y su naturaleza se viesen reflejadas aquí. Dije que si pudiera haría historias cortas del Doctor, principalmente también esto comprende a sus villanos. Ya que Dalek Sec y su notable cambio me llamo la atención en los capítulos en donde se suceden los hechos de esta historia (que no viola los canones de todos modos.) Por lo que una historia que reflejase en algo sus pensamientos y todo lo que aconteció en aquellos capítulos pensé que sería bueno, aunque decidí hacerlo cortó para evitar extenderme. Una pena que Sec tuviera que morir, hubiera sido un genial compañero del Doctor, aprendiendo más de la vida y lo valiosa que es. Lástima que ese concepto se ve en tan pocos Fics._

 _Supongo que continuare escribiendo One Shot sobre Doctor Who, en especial de sus personajes, hasta que se me ocurra una buena idea de escribir una historia serial y continúa sobre las aventuras del Doctor. Esto comprende claro los Crossover también con otras obras, debido a que el universo de Doctor Who es vasto y enorme, y muy bueno para este tipo de historias entremezcladas. Ya tengo pensado un par de estas historias aunque falta pulir detalles. También estos Fic cortos son una especie de prueba para zambullirme de lleno en este universo, antes de entrar en los pesos pesados de la longevidad (como la serie misma xD.) en historias más largas. Por lo que trabajar en los personajes y en su entorno me es fundamental aquí._

 _Bien, eso sería todo, no quiero aburrirlos con tanta charla, comenten a ver cómo me quedo y nos vemos en otra historia del Doctor :)_

 _Saludos y hasta pronto._


End file.
